


Why Sam Really Hates Benny

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to get away from Dean's guilt trip. Benny is drinking away his thoughts and senses. He does not want to hear heart beats or smell people. They ended up meeting in some dark bar. Sam goes by a fake name and so does Benny. The ended up chatting confessing some deep stuff to each other thinking they are strangers with no ties. One thing leads to another....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone reading this to get a Dean/ Cas or Sam/ Cas story won't really get one. They are just talked about briefly. Anyone reading this for stuff happening with Benny well then your in luck :D Oh and this story has nothing to do with my other ones. Just something that jumped into my mind the other day. A second chapter will be added tomorrow or the next day. Let me know what you all think please.

The smoke filled bar usually would’ve bothered Sam but instead he felt relieved as he walked into the bar out of the daylight. He quickly surveyed the room and decided to go sit in the darkest corner possible. When he got to the table he seen a jacket on the chair but no drinks or anything was around. Sam assumed some drunk forgot their jacket so he sat down on the opposite chair.

The waitress came and Sam ordered a beer. As he waited for his beer he felt his phone vibrate. No doubt it was Dean. He told Dean he was going to get supplies. He needed away from the guilt trip Dean was dumping on him. Not looking for him while he was in Purgatory or ditching Kevin. Sam felt awful he did but there is so much one guy could take. Plus Dean was refusing to talk about Cas. When Sam found out Dean was alive he was thrilled but he was also expecting Cas to be with Dean. He was heartbroken when Dean told him Cas did not make it. He was even more upset when Dean would not tell him what happened to Castiel. He never shared that with Dean though.

The waitress came back with his beer. He paid and thanked her and drifted back into his thoughts. He could feel the ghost touch of Cas’ lips on his neck he could still remember what Cas smelt like it. He was deep in thought about Cas when he felt someone standing in front of him he looked up and seen a blue eyed man with wide shoulders staring at him.

The guy looked like he belonged in the 1940’s with white under shirt his pants help up by suspenders. 

“Oh, sorry I thought this was a free table” Sam said about to get up and move.

“Nah, chief don’t worry about. I can move” the man said grabbing his sailor jacket.

Sam could not help but notice how blue the man’s eyes were. They were different from Cas but still very nice to look at.

“Why, don’t you have a drink with me” Sam said suddenly surprised with himself. That was something Dean would’ve done but normally not Sam.

Sam was lonely and needed someone to talk to that maybe would not make him feel like shit. Dean has managed to make him feel bad very second he could get.  
Benny was at the bar trying to dull his senses. He just drank a few bags of blood so he was not hungry however smelling everyone and hearing heart beats was beginning to drive the vampire mad. He also realized he missed Dean. Drinking helped take the edge off.

He smiled at the young beautiful long haired man sitting in front of him. He thought having a drink would not hurt. Perhaps a little conversation could help him forget.

“Sure, names Roy” Benny said.

“Jared” Sam said not wanting to be Sam just for a little while. He remembered his other life as an actor when he was zapped to another universe.

The waitress came back and Benny ordered some whiskey, so did Sam.

“So, you often sit alone in dark bars?” Benny asked Sam.

“I could ask you the same” Sam replied.

Benny let out a small laugh.

“I just…just got back from doing a tour.” Benny found himself lying. He thought it would be easier than the truth. “I am havin a little trouble adjusting, lots changed since I was here last.”

“My brother just got back from….war I guess” Sam was surprised he said that and how bitter it sounded coming out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, it can be hard” Benny said ignoring how bitter the young man sounded. 

Both Sam and Benny were glad neither asked questions about what war or location or anything of the sorts. 

They ended up drinking quite a bit and as the booze hit both of them they started talking more freely.

Sam was actually enjoying himself. He was able to kind of understand why Dean would pick up random strangers. Plus the whiskey was making him feel really good. Still he could feel the guilt eating away at him plus the sting from missing Cas.

“What’s eating you darling?” Benny asked when Sam went deep into thought. He could not help notice how the man’s jaw moved when he was tense. It reminded him of Dean in a way.

“I can’t believe about to tell a stranger this but I.I uhh, I miss my brother’s boyfriend” Sam was surprised at his sudden confession. “I mean I don’t really know if my brother was with C…Jimmy but it seemed like they were together and they went to war together and Jimmy never came back and now my brother won’t tell me what happen to him and I ahh…” Benny nodded cutting the young man off before he had to struggle with to find the words. 

“Seems complicated, did you sleep with Jimmy?” Benny asked not really caring but if this guy was into men maybe he could try and help forget about Dean in another way.

Sam looked down he does not know why he felt comfortable talking to this Roy guy.

“Yeah a while back. Jimmy saved me from a bad situation” Sam now fully remembered Cas saving him from the cage. He remembered the nights they shared when he was soulless.

“Love it’s a tricky thing” Benny said leaning back in his chair. His thoughts drifted to Dean and how much he missed him.

“How about you?” Sam asked.

“Down in the trenches I may have fallen for a solider buddy” Benny said clearing his throat. Talking about Dean hurt.

“When we got back everything changed, I don’t know what happen. At first I thought it was cuz he loved another guy who was with us but yeah that got me punched in jaw when I asked him” Benny laughed remembering Dean’s reaction to the question “ I am pretty sure they had something going on but hot wings messed that up somehow” Benny explained.

Sam was too drunk to even question the nick name hot wings. 

“Then when we got back here, I don’t know things fall apart. Now I am convinced him and his brother have something going on” Benny laughed well he explained this.  
Sam lifted a finger to Benny everything was getting a little fuzzy.

“You know me and my brother are close, he helped raise me and if anything has become our pet peeve it is being accused of havin something more than a brotherly bond. Maybe your buddy is just scared that his brother won’t accept him being gay” Sam slurred.

Benny nodded but knew the man was wrong. From what he was told about Sam he knew that he would be cool with Dean being gay. Dean being with a vampire on the other hand was probably why Dean wanted to hide the fact they were together.

They had a few more drinks when the tall man suddenly stood up.

“Roy…I think we should get a room” Sam said to Benny very drunk.

“I think you’re right there Jared”

Sam was puzzled for a second until he remembered he gave Roy a fake name. Not wanting to be Sam for a little while.  
Benny paid the waitress and they left the bar and walked over to the motel. Sam checked his phone and seen Dean called 8 times. He quickly sent a text to Dean, hoping he would understand. 

“Hey going to get a room with some nice piece of ass” Sam texted Dean while checking out Benny.  
“C u later, I love you sooooo much bro” 

He finished texting and put his phone on a silent. He knew Dean was going to be mad but really did not care. A drunken one night stand is minor to Sam’s major fuck ups in life. 

Sam followed Benny to his motel room he happened to have booked already. 

When they got into the room there was an awkward pause. Benny could still faintly hear the human’s heart beat so he decided they should have more drinks.  
Sam accepted the drink and they continued to talk sitting at the table in the room.Sam wanted more than talking, he wanted to forget just for one night.

Sam cut Benny off mid-sentence not really hearing what he was saying anyways. Sam pulled Benny close and shoved his tongue into Benny’s mouth. Benny was going to chicken out he decided when they walked into the room he could not do this. He did not want to replace Dean with some stranger. As this fine tall good looking man kissed him the lonely feeling and the heart ache took over. Benny quickly scooped up the man and moved him to the bed.

Sam was way too drunk to question how the man effortless picked him up or the fact the man was very cold. However he was extremely turned on about the fact the man was able to manhandle him. Sam was not interested in passionate slow sex. Sam wanted more than anything to forget so he wanted a drunken dirty fuck.

Benny was not as drunk as the man underneath him but he did drink enough that he felt a fake sense of happiness and his knowing between the right and wrong has gone out the window. Right now everything seems right and brighter. Right now this good looking thing under him was a beauty he had green eyes but they were the wrong kind of green. Benny quickly pushed that thought away and continued to make out with the man.

Sam has never bottomed before, but he has never found a man that was built to dominate him. Plus he is drunk and wants to feel anything but guilt. So he lets the other man take complete control. Benny quickly undress them, having lots of practice from getting naked and someone else naked back in purgatory. Benny is rough but pleasing when he takes controls. Sam manages to pass him lube and a condom as he is whispering really nasty things to Sam in French. He turns him around and pushes him so he is on his hands and knees. He starts to try to prep the other man when he realizes the sounds of pain coming from the man. 

“Don’t tell me this is your first time darling” Benny whispers into Sam’s ears. 

“Yeah, never found anyone that could take me, till now” Sam answers in a very raspy and out of breath voice.

“Oh, well I am honored darlin, I’ll make this good” Benny is surprised how into this he is. He tries to stop thinking and enjoy the moment. 

Benny slows down and starts prepping the other man very slowly. He ignores the sounds coming from Sam. They were not right; they were not coming from Dean. When he thinks the other man is prepped enough he quickly puts the condom on. He is actually grateful the other man had one; he had no interest in being in someone without anything except for Dean.  
He lined himself up with Sam and slowly pushed in letting the other man adjust. Sam closed his eyes and tried to picture Cas. That all of sudden made his heart ache so he opened his eyes and looked upwards towards the head of the bed and seen a mirror. He decided to actually watch the oddly stronger but very hot man thrust into him. Benny caught the other man watching him he gave an evil grin and wink to the man and started thrusting a little harder. 

Sam moaned pushed his head into the pillow just as Benny lost controls of his fangs. He suddenly turned his head away trying desperately to get his teeth under control but still thrusting at the same pace. This has happened before with Dean when he got too excited but he was sober then and able to get control pretty quickly. Sam looked up and Benny panicked and put his head down on Sam’s shoulder blade. His teeth accidently scraped against Sam’s back and a little trickle of blood formed. Benny really did not mean too but his tongue darted out licking up all the blood. Benny for a spilt second lost control until the other man moaned. He snapped out of it and quickly bit his own tongue. His extra teeth retracted and he squeezed Sam’s hip tighter. He pushed him down by the head with the other hand and lost control.  
Sam was moaning gibberish 

“Yeah, right there fuck” he does managed to get out.

“Come for me Jared” Benny says and Sam is so turned on by the random , secret one night stand with the fake name and being totally taken by this stranger he comes harder than he has ever came in his life.

Benny is seconds behind him but neither of them say anything just both moan. Benny was trying hard not to think of Dean but all he could do was wish it was Dean under him.  
Sam was fighting the urge to say Cas so he bit the pillow and moaned.

Benny got off Sam and flopped down on to the bed. He was about to say something when he turned and seen the other man passed completely out.  
Benny laughed and tried to sleep but that was way too weird and personal for him. He decided to get dress and let the man sleep it off. When he walked outside he realized how sober he now was. Guilt came creeping up on him. Benny tried to shake the feeling. Dean has been pushing him away since they got back. So it’s not like he did anything wrong he thinks to himself. 

Benny noticed his phone flashing when he gets into his truck. He opens up his phone to see it say one missed call “SUGAH”.

“Fuck” Benny shouts as he hits the stirring wheel. 

He listens to the voice mail left by Dean.

“How the hell did you learn how to work an answering machine?” Dean laughs and then goes on “I got some free time from the business and was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch up if you’re nearby. Well call me, Benny I m….ummm hope you can call me” then the message ends. 

Benny quickly looks at the time and seen Dean called three hours ago. He has a sudden urge to call back but then what? Go see Dean as he just finished having a drunken one night stand. Benny rubs his hand on his face and then puts his head on the stirring wheel. 

He decides to pull away and stop acting like some love sick teenager. He came back for a reason so he goes back to hunting his old nest. 

 

Sam wakes up the next morning. He is still in the same position he passed out in. He has dry come on his stomach, his mouth is super dry, his head is pounding and his ass hurts a lot. He slowly gets up and fights the urge to get sick. He slowly looks around and sees he is all alone he gets up and has a shower. 

When he looks at his phone he sees a lot of texts from Dean and a few voice mails. He does not even bother reading or listening to any of them. He thinks for sure Dean is going to freak out when he gets back to him but Dean takes one look on how messed up Sam looks and laughs. 

“Hope she was worth it” Dean grins at Sam who looks so sick.

Sam thinks back to his night with Roy and smiles. 

“Yeah man, it was awesome.” Sam says crawling on to the motel bed to sleep. 

Dean shakes his head and laughs again. He is too tired to really care. He stayed up all night hoping Benny would’ve called him back. Dean looks down at his phone and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I always write late at night when the baby is a sleep. I try to catch them but often don't notice till the next day. Joys of being a single mom with a passion to write.


	2. Benny's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean clear out his old nest and then he meets Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and once again this has nothing to do with my story. Let me know what you think please

Maybe Dean just needed to know that Benny was not mad at him for killing the woman he once loved. Maybe it was the threat of the rest of the nest finding them or maybe it was both but Dean found the need for Benny to touch him.

They were walking past a couch and Dean pushed Benny down on to it and climbed on to his lap. 

“Ah, Sugah you think this is a good time for this?” 

“We’ve been in worse situations and always found time” Dean says kissing his neck.

Dean kind of felt like a dick knowing that Benny’s dead ex-girlfriend’s headless body is in the next room. So for a second he considers stopping that is until he feels Benny’s cold hand under his shirt as he slowly drags his nails down Dean’s back.  
Benny pulled Dean’s face up so he can give him a long and very much needed kiss. They kiss with hands touching each other everywhere. Quickly they start undressing they both know that they are still in somewhat danger. 

The thought excited both of them a little. They deep down missed the thrill of Purgatory a little bit.  
When they were both undressed Dean sat back down on Benny’s lap. Even though time was limited they seem to just want to kiss. It has been a while since they’ve had a chance to be together. The one night stand Benny had was completely out of his mind. He forced himself to stop thinking of it a while back. 

“God Benny, I have missed you” Dean whispered in his ear. “I have only been with you since we hooked up and you’re the only one I want to be with” 

The memory of his one stand crept back into Benny’s head. This was something he thought Dean did not need to know about as guilty as he felt. He had to keep reminding himself that Dean has been pushing him away. 

“I only want to be with you too” Benny said quickly bring Dean back into a kiss so they don’t have to say anything else.  
Dean pulled away for a second.

“I promise once me and Sammy are done with our mission I’ll make things work with us somehow” 

Benny wanted to believe Dean but he could hear the lie in voice even if Dean could not.

“I would like that Sugah” 

Benny stuck two fingers in Dean’s mouth so they could get nice and wet. He moaned as Dean sucked on them making them covered in as much spit as possible. 

“God your mouth is prefect” Benny said in a low sexy breathy voice.

Dean smiled at him for a second as he kept sucking on his fingers. Once Benny was sure it was enough he pulled his fingers out and slowly started rubbing Dean’s entrance. He was enjoying the sounds the hunter was making. He slowly pushed a finger in Dean and let him adjust until he knew Dean was ready for another. Once his second finger was in he quickly found Dean’s spot. He knew every part of Dean where to touch, where to kiss. 

Dean rode his fingers as they continued to kiss. Once he was sure Dean was ready and would not feel any pain he pulled his fingers out. He all of a sudden had a crazy urge to taste Dean so he laid back on the couch and pulled Dean so he was sitting on Benny’s face. 

He eats Dean out like no one’s business. 

“God, Benny you are wrong you’re the one with the prefect mouth” Dean said in a very quiet voice but he knew Benny could hear him. 

Dean was right at the edge so he pulled off of Benny’s face and sat down right on his cock until Benny was all the in him. Dean rode him like there was no tomorrow. Benny would thrust up every time Dean came down. Benny was hitting Dean’s spot every single time. 

“Fuck fffuucck fuck Benny, so fucking good, god damn it yeah like that” Dean chanted. 

“Dean, I am close” Benny said between moans. 

“Me to babe, come for me “Dean said very breathy. 

Benny did exactly what he was told. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and started jacking him off as he rode out his orgasm. It did not take Dean long to follow him but when Dean went tight around Benny’s cock it forced another orgasm out of Benny which surprised both of them. 

Dean laughed “You’re welcome” he said with as much sass as possible.  
Benny laughed. 

After the caught their breath they got dressed and started to leave. They had some good timing because the rest of the nest showed up and Dean and Benny should all of them what they learned in purgatory.

 

When they were pulling up to the dock Dean spotted Sam right away. He was able to see his brother scowling at him even before they got close. 

“That’s my brother Sam” Dean said to Benny.

When Benny got close enough to see Sam he swears if he had a beating heart he would be dying from a heart attack. Sam was the one he had a one night stand with. Instant worry took over Benny.

When Benny got close enough for Sam to see him and recognize it him it took everything in Sam not to die right then and there. 

Benny walks up to Sam and he can’t help to be slightly amused by this. This is Benny’s luck for sure. The one and only time he tried to forget about Dean and it happened to be with his little brother pretending to be someone else.

“I'm Benny. Benny offers Sam his hand and Sam takes it. 

“Heard a lot about you, Sam.” He says. More than a few things occur to Benny.

1\. Just his luck he had sex with the love of his life’s brother  
2\. He took both the Winchesters' virginity  
3\. Jimmy must be Castiel and Sam loves Castiel  
4\. Sam just figured out he was a vampire and wants to kill him

“I can see you two have a lot to talk about.” He says and pats Dean on the shoulder. 

Dean explains to Sam that Benny got him out of Purgatory and he is a good friend. Benny waits for them to talk at the end of the dock. Dean kind of drove him there right so he needs to figure away back to this truck.  
More than a few things jump into Sam’s mind as well.

1\. Dean is friends with a vampire.  
2\. Sam slept with another one of Dean’s might be boyfriend  
3\. Benny took his virginity  
4\. He told Benny about being in love with Cas

Sam glanced over at Benny they traded looks. It was basically don’t tell Dean or I will rat you out kind of look. They both nodded as well like silently agreeing to take their night together to the grave. Sam all of a sudden feels fear that Dean will find out and it makes him hate Benny. 

Dean gives Benny the keys to Sam’s stolen car and they quickly say their good byes and Dean whispers in Benny’s ear he will call him soon.  
Benny calls him sugah and says he is looking forward to it. Benny glances at Sam one last time and gets into the car. Once he far enough away he starts laughing because that right there is Benny’s luck. He feels awful and vows he will never do that again. He is only Dean’s forever.


End file.
